


Stay the Night

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Relationship, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak is nervous about spending his first night at Nick's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

Nick yawned, covering his mouth as he tried to hide it, but Zak didn’t miss it. He immediately felt guilty. It was pretty late and the movie he’d come over to watch ended a couple of hours ago. Since then, he’d just been enjoying Nick’s company and the feel of the younger man’s arm around him as they watched TV. But now he worried he was overstaying his welcome. He looked at the time, it was nearly 1am and he felt his cheeks color slightly. Nick was probably exhausted and just didn’t know how to ask him to leave.   
“Shit, I can’t believe how late it is.” Zak said, sitting up abruptly. Nick’s hand fell behind him, quickly finding and resting on his lower back.   
“Yeah.” He said sleepily. “I lost track of time.” He rubbed his eyes and Zak knew he was lying. He was clearly fighting to stay awake.  
“I’m sorry. Let me get out of you way so you can go to bed.” Zak said, getting up and grabbing for his sweater.   
“You’re never in my way.” Nick said with a smile, standing from the couch and planting a soft kiss on the older man’s lips.   
Zak smiled into the kiss, wishing he could stay like this for a while, but knowing that he’d already stayed longer than he should have. Regretfully, he moved to break the kiss. But Nick took a step forward, following his lips and catching them once again. He wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him in close as he kissed him slowly and Zak sunk into the kiss once more. Eventually, Nick pulled away, resting his head against Zak’s as they both smiled breathlessly. Zak was pretty sure he’d never get used to the way Nick took his breath away, and he never wanted to.   
“Goodnight.” Zak said quietly, not moving to leave Nick’s arms.   
“Stay.” Nick said.   
“Nick, you can barely stay awake.” Zak chuckled. “It’s fine. You should get some sleep. Maybe we could get together tomorrow?”   
“No. Stay the night.” Nick clarified. “I don’t wanna say goodbye.”   
Zak grinned. These past couple days _finally_ being with Nick had been the best days of his life. It had taken them years to get here and that made it all the more difficult to say goodbye at the end of the day. He didn’t want to leave but he had to admit that the thought of staying made him a little nervous too. But it wasn’t the sex that worried him, they had already done that a _few_ times with great success. It was what came after that tied his stomach into knots.   
“I don’t have any of my stuff with me.” Zak said. He hated that he was fighting this. He loved Nick and the thought of getting to wake up next to him was a dream come true. But he couldn’t help the nerves he felt bubbling up at the thought of sharing a bed with him for the first time.   
“I have stuff. What do you need?” Nick asked, grip growing tighter on Zak’s middle. Zak could tell he really wanted him to stay and he knew he didn’t have the heart to tell him no. Especially when he really didn’t want to leave anyway.   
“Toothbrush...that’s all I really need, I guess.” Zak said with a chuckle.   
“I think I can manage that.” Nick said with a smile. “So you’ll stay?” he asked hopefully.   
“Yeah, I’ll stay.” Zak nodded. 

Zak stood at the sink brushing his teeth. He could see Nick through the bathroom mirror as he undressed, stripping down to his boxers. He put his clothes in the hamper before quickly tidying up the rest of the bedroom. Zak smiled to himself as he watched Nick stuff random things into drawers before quickly changing the pillowcases. Zak took his time washing his face, wanting to give Nick ample time to get the room in order. Truthfully, he was happy that Nick seemed a little nervous too. Eventually, the shuffling died down and Zak figured it was safe to go in. He smiled when he found Nick sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. 

“So, you have everything you need?” He asked with a nervous smile.   
“Yeah, I think I'm good.” Zak said lingering awkwardly.   
“I got you a glass of water.” Nick said, pointing to the nightstand on what Zak presumed was _his_ side of the bed.   
“Thanks.” Zak smiled. He felt hopelessly awkward and he knew Nick could tell.   
“You gonna sleep in that?” Nick asked, nodding toward Zak, still fully clothed.   
“Oh.” Zak chuckled. “ No.” He stripped off his shirt, feeling a blush crawl over his chest at Nick’s eyes on him. He undid his belt, stepping out of his pants and folding them neatly. “Where should I…?”  
“You can put them wherever you want.” Nick said. “Maybe on top of the dresser?”   
Zak walked over, setting the folded clothes down carefully. He turned back to face Nick, unsure of what to do next. Nick smiled back, patting the bed next to him. Zak smiled gratefully, walking over and sitting down. Nick wrapped an arm around him, kissing him softly.   
“You nervous?” He asked.  
“A little.” Zak admitted with a chuckle.  
“Can I do anything?  
“No. You're perfect. I'm just awkward.” Zak said sheepishly.  
Nick laughed, grabbing hold of Zak’s hand.   
“It's okay, I'm a little nervous too.” He said. “It's just new, that's all.”   
“Yeah…” Zak said. “I'm happy too though. I _want_ to be here.” He said, wanting to make sure Nick knew that.   
“Good.” Nick said happily. “I want you here.” He leaned in for another quick kiss which Zak happily accepted. “Should we…?” he said, gesturing to the bed.   
“Sure.” Zak nodded.   
Nick went to turn off the main light as Zak crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up over his body. His heart was racing and he took long breaths to try and calm it. There was too much to worry about. Was he going to be able to fall asleep? And if he did, would he snore? How bad would his breath be when he woke up? He worried that he’d cling to Nick in his sleep or steal all the covers. Nick climbed into the bed, turning on his side to face Zak who lay on his back, arms stiff at his sides.   
“Hey.” Nick said, causing Zak to turn his head toward him. “What are you worrying about?” he asked with a smile.   
“Everything…” Zak chuckled nervously. “I just realized I don’t know if I snore. I’ve never asked anyone before.”   
“Only when you’re _really_ tired.” Nick said reassuringly.   
Zak looked at him quizzically. He had no idea how the younger man would know that.   
“You fall asleep in the car a lot.” Nick explained.   
That’s was true. Zak dozed off on more than one occasion on long car rides and apparently sometimes he snored. _Great_.   
“What else?” Nick asked, sliding an arm under his pillow and getting comfortable.  
“I’m worried I’m gonna hog the bed and crowd your space.” Zak admitted.   
“Good.” Nick said. “I hope you do. You’re a little too far away for my taste anyway.”   
“Don't say that unless you mean it. I'm a cuddler.” Zak warned.   
“Well then what are you doing all the way over there?” Nick asked with a smirk.   
Zak smiled, scooting a bit closer to Nick and turning to face him. Nick reached an arm out placing it comfortably on Zak’s hip.   
“What else are you worried about?” He asked.   
Zak inhaled deeply. He knew what was really worrying him and he knew Nick well enough to know that he would keep digging until he got to the root of the problem. So he might as well come clean.  
“I guess I just...This is all I've wanted for _so_ long. And I think I'm just worried that you're gonna change your mind. And then I'm gonna have to try and figure out how to survive without...all of this.” Zak said, feeling the weight lift from his shoulders with every word. There was something about putting the nagging fear into words that made it feel more manageable.  
Nick wrapped his arm around Zak’s back, pulling their bodies closer together. He looked Zak in the eyes with the kind of warmth that spread through him, setting his skin on fire.   
“Zak, believe me when I tell you that I will _never_ change my mind.” Nick said sincerely. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to. And I don’t want to. So you better get used to this, because _this_ is life for as long as you want it to be.” he said, running his hand up and down Zak’s spine.  
Zak burrowed his head under Nick’s chin, breathing in the sweet warmth of his skin.  
“Okay.” he said, stress melting away. “How about forever?”   
“Sounds perfect.” Nick said. And Zak could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.  
They lay quietly like that, Nick’s hand running up and down the length of Zak’s back as the older man huddled close, folding his body around Nick’s. He felt Nick’s breath begin to even out as his hand slowly came to rest on Zak’s back. Zak smiled happily to himself, placing a soft kiss on the younger man’s neck before settling in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You GUYS! I love these two.


End file.
